Rotor blade coupling devices are known, for example, from US 2008/0159862 A1, wherein a plurality of damping elements (that are resilient in the rotational direction of the rotating rotor blades) are provided as connecting elements between two respectively adjacent rotor blades and dampen the lead-lag motions.
Such damping elements between two respectively adjacent rotor blades, which are known from US 2008/0159862 A1, are usually also referred to as “interblade” dampers. The rotor blade coupling device with damping elements between two respectively adjacent rotor blades known from US 2008/0159862 A1 has a complex design. For example, an additional arrangement of two respective joints and connecting brackets is required in the transition areas between the individual damping elements and rotor blade mountings, wherein the maintenance effort for these additional components is particularly high. It was furthermore determined that two joints of this type, which are spaced apart from the blade pitch axis, can generate negative dynamic effects.
Other rotor blade coupling devices known from the prior art, which feature connecting elements in the crossing area of the rotor blade mountings, as well as damping means for damping the lead-lag motions, are described below.
US 2010/0215496 A1 discloses a rotor blade coupling device with a design similar to that of the rotor blade coupling device known from US 2008/0159862 A1.
The rotor blade coupling device known from US 2010/0215496 A1 comprises a damping device that is arranged in the region crossing the rotor blade mounting, wherein this damping device comprises an elastomer component. The damping effect is based on elastic twisting of the elastomer component. Rods consisting, in particular, of rigid material are arranged between the damping devices as connecting elements between the rotor blades.
The rotor blade coupling device known from US 2010/0215496 A1 is complicated with respect to its installation and maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,585 discloses another rotor blade coupling device with a plurality of rotor blades that are respectively arranged on a rotor blade mounting, as well as damping means for damping lead-lag motions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,585 also discloses damping devices in the form of connecting means between adjacent rotor blade mountings or so-called “interblade” dampers. According to a preferred variation, the rotor blade coupling device known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,585 also comprises V-shaped and rigidly designed lever elements that respectively cross the rotor blade mountings, wherein one lever arm of the lever element is connected to a damping element in an articulated fashion and the other lever arm is rigidly connected to a damping device.